Secrets
by Izzybearboo
Summary: Yata and Fushimi have a secret they haven't told Homra (in their defense Homra never asked). But when Fushimi saves Totsuka on the roof they have to reveal a Brotherhood and the fact that they (Yata, Fushimi, and around 300-400 people) have memories of their past lives. And a small fact, monsters do exist.
1. Chapter 1

If you asked the members of Homra what Yata was like they would tell you he was loud and always getting into fights. And it was true, he was childlike in some ways and not to mention stubborn but there was a side of Yata nobody knew about. Yata was a hero.

Heroes showed up hundreds of years ago when monsters also began to appear. People would tell stories about how heroes would slay a monster that were terrorizing a village and that was it. It was all about heroes killing monsters and saving the day. Nobody bothered to learn about the balance the heroes and monsters kept.

Monsters, of course, killed humans but they can't help themselves. It was how they were born, the monsters could never change their nature and the only ones who could accept that fact were the heroes, storytellers, and knights. Heroes were the only ones that could "slay" a monster. A monster never truly dies and it is the knight's job to keep the monster contained and unable to attack and kill any humans and keep the monster out of the eyes of the public.

Knights were like the underlings to the heroes. They are the ones that go unnoticed and nobody pays attention to in any story, book, or movie. Nobody gives them a second thought. Easily overlooked they contributed a lot to the capture of the monsters and the heroes journey and training.

Storytellers would follow the heroes to the beginning and end of the story. It was their job to recorded a hero's life and the monsters end. They would shadow heroes as they began their journey to "slay" the monster and would spread the news of the hero's triumph and how it was accomplished. One thing they didn't bother with we're names. To them heroes had no names. Thanks to them a hero would "slay" a monster but another would get credit for it. This never bothered the heroes.

Heroes of course were given the gift to defeat monsters by an unknown power. Nobody could predict when someone would turn into a hero or how and why it happened. Only they could subdue a monster and turn it into the knights to be kept hidden away.

The heroes, knights, and storytellers slowly began to form a system for dealing with monsters known as the Brotherhood. However they all slowly died out before the Brotherhood was complete and had people to carry on their work when they died. With the death of the heroes the monsters just disappeared and the world went on not pausing to remember the ones who protected the many innocent people from the monsters who couldn't help themselves.

Many years later the storytellers and knights were reborn. At the age of 16 the 217 knights and 23 storytellers regained their memories from the past and remembered the heroes and monsters. It took many years and all of them died at least 3 times and were reborn again and at age 14 remembered the memories of all their past lives and built the Brotherhood back up. Ever so slowly the heroes were reborn and the Brotherhood tracked them down just in time as the monsters came back.

For many lifetimes the Brotherhood adapted to always changing world and were able to develop special cages for the monsters when they were brought in by the heroes. It was like a habitat for the monsters. The Brotherhood developed a special drug that allowed them to control and alter the memories of the monsters so they would have no motivation for escaping the Brotherhood. Of course it was cruel to make the monsters believe that the world doesn't exist outside of their cages but the Brotherhood had to keep them as safe as they could under the circumstances. If the world found out about the Brotherhood it would only be being cut open and studied by the world's governments for the rest of their recurring lives.

The Brotherhood slowly began to grow. New storytellers, knight, heroes, and even monsters came into being. It was easy to deal with that because the Brotherhood was more stable and hidden from the world's view. This kept traitors from exposing the Brotherhood. All of them had a close bond with one another even though hundreds of them went through the same thing, but after lifetimes of some of them being sent to mental hospitals and going through many other obstacles they found each other and stuck together. Everything was going great until a certain hero and monster were reborn.

A short version of story is a nameless hero defeated the most dangerous, powerful, and violent dragon known to the world (mainly the Brotherhood). The dragon was one of the very few monsters that could die and be reborn. This specific dragon was reborn as Fushimi Saruhiko and regained its past memories when it looked into the eyes of Yata the hero that killed him. What really threw the Brotherhood off was that both Fushimi and Yata regained their memories of their past life at the age of 14. The monsters that could die could be reborn as a human and that was to be expected so Fushimi being human but still having his powers was not a big shock. What was a shock was when instead of trying to kill Yata like the storytellers expected him to do, he followed Yata around like a lost puppy.

Fushimi and Yata were kept under surveillance because of this strange development and since it was their first time being reborn. But they were soon released in order to hunt down the escaped monster, Harpie, into the Sahara desert. After that mission the Brotherhood entered a calm period and some heroes along with Yata were able to wander around without being followed by a storyteller. Fushimi refused to be separated from Yata but the Brotherhood soon gave into his demands and they were allowed to start a new life without a nosy storyteller trying to record everything about the interesting development that were Yata and Fushimi.

Now they sit in a bar called Homra surrounded by friends (Fushimi refuses to call them that), that don't know about their status as hero and monster. It wasn't until Fushimi used his dragon powers to save Totsuka from being shot on the roof that Yata and Fushimi lost the closest thing to peacefulness they ever had.

TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE CHAPTERS. WARNING: I DON'T UPDATE MY STORIES FAST AND SOMETIMES I FORGET I HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT AND MY WRITING STYLE SUCKS. IF YOU ARE WRITTING A STORY FOR K OR ARE THINKING ABOUT WRITING A STORY PLEASE DO IT AND FAST THE WAIT FOR MISSING KINGS IS KILLING ME AND I NEED SOMETHING TO DISTRACT MYSELF WITH.


	2. Chapter 2

VOICEMAIL:

(Hey there Mr. Kusanagi, its me Yata. Listen something happened at work so I'm gonna have to stay late and I might have to stay for the whole day. Fushimi is gonna help me out so he's not going be at the bar, not like he hangs out there anyway. We're probably gonna meet you guys tomorrow afternoon. Call me if shit goes down. Later.)

….

SOMEWHERE OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN

"I can't believe you talked me into this Yata. I could get in a lot of trouble for this." a small mousy man with blond hair looked out of the plane window nervously at the ocean.

"Calm down. Didn't the boss man say that we needed to test out the equipment so it won't go bad since we haven't been using for so long?" Yata was smirking at Fushimi as he glared at the man. "It'll be fine Viv."

"I told you to not call me that!" the man tried his best to glare at him but looked away as Fushimi shot imaginary daggers at him. "Call him off Yata."

Fushimi let out an inhuman growl, "I'm not a dog."

"But you act like one." Yata chuckled as he adjusted his grey t-shirt. He traded in his shorts for long black skinny jeans that had metal on his knees and ankles. He had similar ones on his elbows and shoulders. This caused his bright red sweatshirt wrapped around his waist to stick out more. His beanie was pulled down over his forehead, casting a shadow over his eyes giving him a sinister look. The baseball bat laid as his feet.

Fushimi abandoned his glasses and wore a skin tight black suit with a slim chest plate and wore metal 'bracelets' like Yata. All of it was pure black but a vein like line on his back that glowed a blue that matched his eyes every few seconds. And a belt with small metal cases like shotgun shells in different colors.

"Come on Viv." Yata gave him puppy eyes, "This our first life and we were under surveillance the whole time so we couldn't play with the fun stuff."

Viv was grateful for the sound of a door sliding open to distract him from the dreaded puppy eyes. That was until he heard a voice say, "Your version of fun is a tad disturbing for some of the knights."

The man was a sickly pale color and limp black hair brushing against his shoulders with every step he took towards them. His name was Rean and they called him the failed hero. Everyone thought he would be a hero but instead he ended up being a knight.

Beady black eyes glared at Yata, "We are finished with your skateboard. Try not to destroy the prototype before we get a chance to see the results."

"Hey!" Yata snapped, "Fushimi was chasing me."

"And I suppose that cart of lab equipment appeared out of nowhere? And you didn't pick it up and start swinging it at him, the cart attacked you instead?"

Yata looked at his feet and gave a weak, "Yeah."

Rean pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just try and bring it back in one piece or else I'll have our residential "wizard" breathing down my neck."

Yata's head snapped up, "Is it true he's a knight and he is better with building our weapons and habitats for the monsters?"

Rean deadpanned, "Yeah….so good they call him a wizard." Fushimi snuck up on Yata and hit him on the head.

"We've been hearing stories about him all the time, don't ask stupid questions you already know the answer to."

"Yeah but I heard a rumor that if three more "wizards" pop up the heads will make the "wizard" name official."

Rean and Fushimi glared him, "Don't be stupid." Rean was close to shouting, "The guy is just a new knight who happens to be smarter than the rest. The heads wouldn't be as stupid as to put in another level in the Brotherhood." he turned to Fushimi, "And why are you glaring at Yata?"

"He talks too much about this "wizard"."

Rean smirked, "So your jelous because Yata isn't focused on you?"

Fushimi's face seemed to morph into something resembling a cross between a lizard and human face. Yata saw Rean reach for his handgun that was attached to his hip and stepped in between them, "That's enough, you scared Viv out of the room. Now tell me more about this improvement on my board."

"It's pretty much a shield no matter how you look at it." Rean sighed, "I programmed an activation switch in your watch and there is also a small switch on the side of you board." Rean held his hands out as Yata handed over his board. He pinched a small part of the side of the skateboard and flicked it towards the wheels. A large, light blue, half circle burst forth startling Yata.

"The fuck did you do to my board!?" Yata caught himself just before he fell and covered his embarrassment with flinging curses at Rean.

"I don't care what you do with it as long as it stays in one piece and you give me some feedback." Rean pushed a red button under a small speaker, "Take us up some more Ivan."

"Dude, didn't he say that this was just a test run not a freaking jump?" a voice crackled over the speakers.

"Just do it!" Yata cut off Rean just as he pushed the button and was about to say something back at Ivan.

They felt the plane tilt upwards and reached for a handle bar installed on the sides of the plane. Yata gazed out of the window and felt his heart speed up and he blood began to sing in excitement. As soon as the plane was leveled out Yata rushed over to a large switched and pulled it down.

There was a loud beeping as a part of the floor of the plane lowered itself downwards. Yata hopped on the section of the floor and peered over the side. The ocean was a gorgeous blue and there was a green dot almost blending into the ocean.

"You ready Fushimi?" Yata yelled over the loud crying of the wind.

"Let's just get this over with." Fushimi made a move to follow Yata but Rean grabbed his shoulder.

"Remember to keep an eye out when you get on the island you know what it can be like. And Yata don't-" He turned to face Yata but saw that Yata was nowhere to be found on the plane.

"WHOOOOOAAAAA Fuck Yeah!" Rean sighed and Fushimi ran over to the ledge and without a second thought lept off following Yata.

Fushimi couldn't stop the small smile from creeping onto his face as the wind brushed past him as he twisted and turned in the air. The light blue sky constantly switched with the deep blue ocean, and just for a moment he forgot everything that had ever happened to him. That was until he caught sight of a familiar red.

"Hey there Fushimi." Yata smiled at him, "You caught up pretty fast. I'm gonna test this out. Catch me if something goes wrong or I give the signal."

Fushimi nodded and watched as he fiddled with his watch and the half blue circle jerked his body around and momentarily slowed his fall down. Sighing, not in annoyance, he reached for his belt and unhooked a black shell. Popping the lid open he let the ash fly upwards and cover his body.

The ash wrapped around his body until it was encased in a tight cocoon. The ash then grew until there was an outline of wings and the body of a frightening dragon. The eyes were a dark, almost black, red. Fushimi's human body remained in its cocoon where the heart of the dragon was supposed to be.

The dragon flew closer to Yata and circled him as Yata repeatedly flipped the switch. Fushimi didn't know if the shield was supposed to only last a few seconds before turning off. He noticed the growing green dot on the ocean. He let out a roar catching Yata's attention.

"Son of a-" Fushimi rushed at Yata as time seemed to speed up. They crashed into lush green grass, tearing up most of the ground as Fushimi's ash clutched Yata to it's "heart", the most protected part of the body.

"Yata…" The ash blew away in the wind and Fushimi was able to push himself up ignoring the already forming bruises on his back.

Yata's eyes were scrunched up in pain, "Ow."

Fushimi glanced down at the arm Yata was clutching, "Shit."

…..

"So my shield has trouble staying on, huh?" Rean finished putting Yata's cast on his arm. He gave it a firm pat making Yata hiss out in pain.

"You still care more about your equipment then you do for your comrades, I see." Yata shot back. He growled as Fushimi tried to fix his beanie.

"If you died in the fall you would have come back in a few years."

"Oh yeah."

Fushimi scoffed, "How would you explain that to your King?"

"Oh man." Yata whined, "I promised Mr. Kusanagi to help him move some tables around this week."

"It's not your fault your arm broke." Fushimi glared at Rean, "So can we hang out at the apartment while you're healing?"

"No." Fushimi glared at him.

Rean chuckled a little, "I still can't believe you guys got yourselves into that situation. Our "wizard" is having a fit. Apparently he had a theory that because of our….problem…...that we can't have any more abnormal abilities."

Yata smirked while Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"My sweet little darlings, where are you?" Yata and Fushimi froze on the spot. They started to sweat as the sounds of footsteps got closer. The door to the small medical bay burst open.

"There you guys are. I heard Yata broke his arm and just had to rush over and make sure my favorite characters are all right."

The woman before them was incredibly….bright. Her hair was a platinum blonde with streaks of random color in it. Purple eyeshadow clashed terribly with her hazel eyes. A neon yellow sun dress and bright red highheels. The heels were so high Yata sometimes wondered if she would walk like that if she took them off.

Fushimi mumbled something very loud, which was weird, and dragged Yata off one of the many white beds ignoring his yelps of pain and ran out of the door practically carrying Yata out with him.

"Wait come back! I want to be your storyteller again!"

….

Fushimi flipped his phone shut and gazed at the familiar lights of the cit. Yata rushed off yelling about painkillers and grabbing some instant ramen for them as soon as they arrived back in Shizume City.

Jumping over a few fences he landed in an alley that would serve as his short cut in getting back home. Unitentionally his dragon senses picked up the familiar voice of an annoying man with a camera. Fushimi sighed and tried to ignore Totsuka but his nose smelt another person with him. Only something was seriously wrong with this guy.

'He doesn't smell right' Fushimi looked up at the roof the person on his mind was, 'Wait!' his eyes widened in shock, 'That smell its-'

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an electric blue shell and almost tore off the lid. Electricity poured over him in waves and his dragon form was just like the ash one. Fushimi pushed himself off the ground and into the air ignoring the fact that he just whipped out the alley he was in and the blackout he caused for the entire neighborhood.

In less than a second he was behind the strange man who had just pulled out his gun and was about to turn around to face Totsuka. Fushimi sent a powerful shock to the hand holding the gun. The shock was powerful to blast the gun to smithereens.

The white haired man didn't pause and wasted no time in jumping off the building. But before Fushimi could pursue him Totsuka's voice pierced him like how Yata's spear cut into his heart the first time they fought.

"...Fushimi….?" Fushimi had forgotten that the ash was black and covered his human body from view but the electricity was almost white and if people looked hard enough they could see his human form.

He looked at Totsuka that had his mouth and eyes wide open in shock but he held the camera steady. Fushimi could guess that he was getting a great shot of Fushimi's dragon form. His head already hurt from the future discussion him and Yata will have.

Fushimi did nothing but click his tongue confirming Totsuka's guess that it was Fushimi.


End file.
